degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Lose Yourself (1)
Lose Yourself (1) is the sixteenth episode of Season 11 of Degrassi. It aired on August 10, 2011. Summary Jenna wants desperately to come back to Degrassi. She's sick of thinking about nothing but the baby all day while K.C. gets to go to school and socialize, but they can't afford child care. Does Jenna have any shot at a normal life anymore? Sav has a new crush... on Ms. Oh. Did you know she's a musician? And she toured with Arcade Fire? Sav does, and he's smitten. When the opportunity arises to impress her with his musical prowess, will he actually capture her attention? And Clare doesn't trust Eli's intentions in hiring Jake to work on the play's set designs, at ALL. Adam insists she's overreacting but...Clare knows what Eli is capable of, and that he's not taking his meds. Is Jake in actual danger? Main Plot K.C. is singing to Tyson when Marisol comes to talk to him. He tries to break off their fling because Jenna is coming back to Degrassi. Jenna then walks up to both her and Marisol's displeasure. Jenna reveals she can come back, but she must find childcare for the baby while she's gone. K.C. suggests a few alternatives, but Jenna turns them all down. She goes to a group of mothers to see what they did when they were in her situation. When meeting with some of the mothers (who have nannies and buy expensive things for their children.), Jenna finds out that nannies are extremely expensive. Lisa comes home to find Tyson on the floor crying. Calming him down she calls Jenna, whom she reprimands for leaving the baby alone. Jenna breaks down and admits she cannot go back to school and she needs time away. When questioned about what she did when she was in Jenna's situation, Lisa reveals she never went back to school and did not deal well with being alone. She offers to switch her work shifts to nights and watch Tyson in the mornings and afternoons so Jenna can go back to school. Jenna protests, but Lisa insists and they agree. Jenna walks upon K.C. and Marisol flirting and happily tells him that she's coming back to school part time. K.C., of course is less than enthused. The next day Jenna reunites with Alli, and chats with her and Dave, which is interrupted by the teacher, who begins the lesson of WikiLeaks. Dave attempts to alert Jenna about her leakage (which happens to mothers who breast feed), which the teacher also notices and dismisses her to the bathroom. Jenna talks to Alli in the hallway, who tells her that Marisol and K.C. are co-captains, which is why he ditched Jenna (they were supposed to eat lunch together) for dodgeball. Jenna explains her leakage in class to Alli, who comforts her and tells her to find something to do at Degrassi. Alli goes to eat lunch with Jenna. Jenna and Sav agree to help each other out. At home, Jenna finishes changing Tyson, but suddenly gets inspiration for the music and leaves him unattended on the changing pad, where he falls off. At the emergency room Jenna and K.C. argue and the nurse overhears. According to the nurse, it's policy to report them to Social Services because of the nature of Tyson's injuries and that K.C. and Jenna are teen parents. Sub Plot Sav admires Ms. Oh while working on a project with Chantay (who suggests that he has a crush on Ms. Oh which Sav denies quickly). Ms.Oh asks Sav for help with something at lunchtime, an offer which he quickly accepts. Sav arrives early to their meeting and nervously waits for Ms Oh. Mo and another girl walk in as Winnie talks about touring with a band. She reveals that it is a contest to see who can come up with the best score for the play. Sav and Mo work on their scores. Sav's is lovely string music (inspired by Ms Oh) while Mo's is an upbeat techno piece. Mo also implies an attraction to Ms.Oh. When showing their scores to Ms Oh, Sav gets picked, although Ms.Oh suggests he works with Mo. Sav does get help from Jenna, which Mo overhears. Mo also steals Sav's IPod. Sav is tearing through his locker and Mo walks up and reveals he took Sav's music player. Mo blackmails Sav into letting him be co-composer (he heard Sav's song, "Oh Girl", which is about Ms Oh). Third Plot Jake walks Clare to class, and when she tries to make a date for that night he replies that he can't make it as he's building sets for the play that evening. Afterwards, in class, Clare questions Adam about Eli's motives concerning Jake and the play. Adam brushes off this notion and teases Clare about it. Clare, shocked, messes up their chemical experiment. Clare interrupts Eli and Fiona's work on the play to convince Eli not to gossip about her around Jake. Eli puts Clare on edge by referring to Jake as "out of the picture soon enough", and walking away laughing in a very unstable way. Clare later goes through Eli's bag and almost gets caught by Jake. She gets worried when she sees Eli has Jake doing things such as hanging lights on an unsteady rafter. Trivia= *The title of this episode is named after the song "[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1TADyXC2K0g Lose Yourself]" by Eminem. *This episode marks the first real appearance of Mo Mashkour. He had only been an extra in the past. *Child Services is notified about Tyson's accident. *In this episode, it is revealed that Sav has a crush on Ms. Oh. *This is the second incident that child services is called. The first was Everything She Wants. |-| Gallery= degrassi_lose_03hr.jpg degrassi_lose_04hr.jpg degrassi_lose_05hr.jpg Tumblr lpqq5uVIj31qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lpqq53DKR31qct0ifo1 500.jpg Screen shot 2011-08-14 at 5.48.02 PM.png Tumblr lpqq4fZsxS1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lpqq3r8T2G1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lpqq2udEAq1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lpqq1sIvvr1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lpqq0j4sah1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lpqpzpIVPw1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lpqpxg9Zgd1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lpqpuhSxH11qct0ifo1 500.jpg d11_ may 17th_ss_0067.jpg.jpg d11_ may 17th_ss_0154.jpg.jpg d11_ may 17th_ss_0213.jpg.jpg d11_ may 17th_ss_0694.jpg.jpg jji.jpg ddi.jpg vvk.jpg ccv.jpg bbq.jpg xxf.jpg degrassi-lookbook-1116-jenna.jpg degrassi-lookbook-1116-kc.jpg d11_ may 17th_ss_0120.jpg.jpg d11_ may 17th_ss_0204.jpg.jpg d11_ may 17th_ss_0657.jpg.jpg 8yuj.jpg 978jn.jpg 98kjj.jpg 78yuk.jpg 87iuj.jpg 87jm.jpg 78ujh.jpg 78878h.jpg 87ujh.jpg 4564fn.jpg 45645f.jpg 34242.jpg 657fg.jpg 546y.jpg 64y.jpg 645f.jpg Fdfe.jpg Perino .jpg Grtgr.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Guest Starring *Robin Brûlé as Lisa Guthrie *Jacob Neayem as Mo Mashkour Supporting Cast *Patricia McPherson as Mother #2 *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino *Ellora Patnaik as Nurse *Elizabeth Whitmere as Mother #1 Absences *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Shannon Kook-Chun as Zane Park *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Spencer van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp |-| Quotes= *Eli (about Jake): "He'll be out of the picture soon enough." Clare: "Whoa, wait. 'Out of the picture?' What is that suppose to mean?" Eli: "Oh, Clare. Always so curious." *K.C.: "Were you even paying attention?" Jenna: "Do not accuse me of being a bad mother!" *Clare (to Adam): "Do you think Eli would sabotage my relationship with Jake?" *Jake (to Clare): "You know I'm glad I finally found something to do at Degrassi." *kiss* "You know... besides you." *Mo: "But it's so damn catchy!" *Jenna: "Don't be such an ass!" |-| Featured Music= *''"Indiana"'' by The Strumbellas - Played when Jenna surprises K.C. at Little Miss Steaks. |-| Links= *Watch Lose Yourself (1) on YouTube *Watch Lose Yourself (1) on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 11 Category:Season 11 Episodes